Fue lo mejor del Amor
by Ciel Jeevas
Summary: Aun así ella quería –aunque no existieran- su cuento de hadas con final feliz.


**P**ues…sin comentarios…

Es algo que se me ocurrio y dije "Ahh voy a escribir"

Disfrútenlo (?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo para mi Muy mala suerte.**

**Advertencias:** _**Spoiler**__** y **__**Lime**_

Parejas como IchixHime,**IchixRuki**y RenjxRuki

**Summary:** Aun así ella quería –aunque no existieran- su cuento de hadas con final feliz

**Notas: Hemn….la culpa la tiene Bets(? Y Matt que se esta volviendo loco de amor por Bets que no puede ser de él. Ah… y también Rodrigo y sus canciones trauma.**

**

* * *

**

**1** - **A**mor

_Porque la vida sin ella es un __**infierno**__._

_x..x..x_

**_F_**_ue lo mejor del amor lo que he vivido contigo._

_**D**__ejo mi esposa, __**T**__ú dejas tu marido_

_**P**__ara matarnos en un cuarto de hotel._

_"__**N**__unca me dejes __mi__ amor", __Me dices suave al oído._

_¿__**C**__ómo dejarte si te llevo conmigo?_

_**N**__unca he podido arrancar tu corazón de mi corazón_

_

* * *

_

**E**s invierno, esta nevando y el frío le llega hasta la medula, la ve estremecerse, retorcer insistentemente sus manos en buscar de calor, mientras maldice con un tono infantil el mal tiempo.

– No insultes enana, la gente te mira – Sonríe satisfecho al ver como lo asesina con la mirada.

– ¡Estoy resfriada idiota! Se..

Él ríe sin quererlo al escucharla estornudar insistentemente, se arrepiente cuando siente su pequeño pie chocar contra su rodilla, se retuerce y la maldice una que otra vez, la escucha reír de forma descarada –igual que antes- respondiendo a los insultos con un "te lo merecías fresita", discuten, se tiran un par -algo así como "_**enana de mierda **_o _**fresa idiota**_"- de insultos y al final rendido termina suspirando exasperado.

– ¿Quién te entiende? No entiendo como te soporto...

– Pero bien que lo haces – Sonríe divertida, y él se dedica a negar con la cabeza.

Entran a un edificio cualquiera, Ichigo solo tiene que intercambiar un par de palabras antes de abordar con esa enana el ascensor, no dicen nada, el silencio no es incomodo tampoco, nunca lo fue entre ellos.

El viaje les parece un tanto aburrido pero cómodo, como cuando solían volver de la escuela juntos en ese silencio que a ella nunca le molesto y que a él le parecía suficiente con tal de saber que ella esta ahí. Pero claro de eso ya mucho tiempo, dejaron de ser los niños que se divertían entre amigos –con Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki e incluso Keigo- de día y se encargaban de sus tareas de Shinigamis durante la noche. No, ya son grandes, personas distintas en mundo diferentes, son adultos han crecido y tomado rumbos totalmente opuestos.

Eso si nunca olvidarían todo ese tiempo que vivieron juntos, cada pelea, las lagrimas, esas mirada significativa para ambos, en aquel momento de sus vidas –el perfecto- donde nada podía ir mejor, en lo único que tenían que hacer, era esperar a que el tiempo diera paso a lo inevitable.

Que equivocados que estaban.

A pesar de todo, el sentimiento de tranquilidad –y amor- al sentirla tan cerca suyo no cambia, es esa satisfacción que lo inunda al saber que nada puede pasarle porque están juntos. Es el saber que ella esta ahí tan solo por él.

El ascensor llega a su destino y con pasos rápidos de dirigen al cuarto designado, Rukia entra primero con esos andares tranquilos, aunque esta nerviosa, el lo nota, ve esa rigidez en su cuerpo, la manera en que frunce los labios.

No logra entrar por completo cuando siente su pequeño cuerpo chocar –de forma perfecta-contra el suyo, sus manos lo rodean de forma cariñosa –tan raro en ella- y lo besa.

Y las cosas dejan de tener sentido.

El la besa como sabe hacerlo, sus manos se pierden rápidamente, la toma entre sus brazos y choca su cuerpo contra la pared, escucha un quejido por parte de ella, pero esta demasiado concentrado –en su cuello- para disculparse.

Ichigo besa y disfruta, se pierde entra la piel –perfecta- expuesta cuando la ropa de Rukia desaparece mágicamente, la mira –de forma tonta- y se embelesa, deja pequeño besos para llenar por completo su cuerpo y ella solo puede agradecer al tacto que le brinda su compañero, de esa forma tan delicada. Aunque le encantaría –desea- que hubieran mordidas.

Rukia jadea, se muerde los labios cuando su ropa interior se pierde por el baño junto con lo que parecían ser los boxers de Ichigo, pero claro esta la satisfacción llega cuando siente su espalda chocar contra el colchón y los cuerpos de ambos encajan perfectamente.

Jadean, suspiran y se besan, él se dedica a recordar cada rincón, cada marca, incluso cada gemido, juega con sus pechos y su entrepierna. Entre beso y suspiros, se dedica a recordarle cuanto la ama, mientras su cabeza se encuentra hundida en su entrepierna, ella solo puede contorsionarse de placer.

Y lo hacen de esa manera una y otra vez, no les importa que el cansancio colme sus cuerpos con tal de sentir esos temblores de placer al terminar juntos.

Después de todo Ichigo ama la forma en que Rukia suele gemir su nombre entre cada embestida, la forma en que sus pequeñas manos se pierden por su pelo para terminar en su espalda. Sobre todo cuando después de terminar y caer rendido sobre su pequeño cuerpo, ella se dedica a besarlo con cariño sin cansancio.

Siempre es así, maravilloso hasta el punto de rozar casi lo perfecto, por que si tal vez no lo sea todo, pero es lo suficientemente bueno para mantener felices a ambos en su pequeña burbuja azul.

Pero todo se derrumba cuando la hora de terminar llega y Rukia que a pesar de ser una de las mujeres mas valiente que Ichigo a conocido en su vida, se larga a llorar como si no hubiera mañana, repite que no deben que no pueden, que su honor esta manchado que mejor dejarlo ahora antes que sea tarde.

– No quiero – es su definitiva Rukia no puede elegir.

– Estúpido Ichigo – la escucha gimotear entre el llanto, él la abraza pero no replica es mejor así después de todo, ella tiene razón.

Era un estúpido egoísta.

Se calmaron, entre una y mil quejas, mientras se vestían sin quererlo.

Y ambos no pueden evitar maldecir su suerte.

No fue culpa de nadie, así lo quiso el destino para bien o para mal, era algo que estaba hecho ¿Qué más podían hacer que verse una vez a la semana?

Pero es que nadie se hubiera imaginado que Ichigo recuperara sus poderes Shinigami –tan tarde- para volver a la Soul Society y encontrarse con una Rukia fielmente casada con su amigo Renji. Es que nunca nadie se imagino que él volviera a recuperar sus poderes.

Nunca nadie pensó que esos dos –enamorados- se volvieran a encontrar.

Pero tampoco llegaron a pensar que después de años, él decidiera darle el si a su amiga Orihime.

Y es que ambos tienen a alguien que los espera en casa para escucharlos mentir descaradamente como siempre, alguien –que a pesar de sentirlo- que los ama hasta el punto de dar su vida por ellos. Dar todo y mucho mas.

Rukia ahoga un gemido de dolor, Ichigo no puede evitar culparse por su dolor, ninguno de los dos se merece eso, tampoco sus respectivas parejas. Pero por más que lo quiera, que lo desee con todo su corazón, jamás tendrán su cuento con final feliz –porque no existe- ese que todas las noches en silencio anhela.

No pueden evitarlo, es algo imposible, por que si de algo están –porque lo intentaron- seguros, es que nunca se detendrán.

Porque el mundo de Ichigo gira en torno de Rukia.

El no podría soportar perderla, no sentir sus pequeñas manos sobre su rostro cuando quiere besarlo, no ver esa sonrisa que le dedica en esos momentos donde solo son ellos dos y nadie mas, incluso no escuchar algún insulto hacia su persona, que en el fondo esta cargado de todo su amor.

El no desea lastimar a Orihime –la devota esposa- , mucho menos a –el fiel marido- Renji.

Pero desde que conoció a Rukia Kuchiki, su mundo encontró sentido, sus pesares se perdieron de a poco y nada tendría sentido sin ella.

**Porque su vida sin ella es un infierno.**

Ambos lo saben, las cosas son así y nunca cambiaran.

En silencio abandonan la habitación, no si antes un último beso, aquel que los deja con ese vacío en su pecho.

Salen y tomas distancia así como si no se conocieran, toman el ascensor y recapacitan lo que acaban de hacer, aquel acto prácticamente obsceno hasta el punto de ser inmoral. Que a pesar de todo necesitan.

Lo más doloroso es cuando salen del hotel y cada uno toma su camino, con el corazón roto y el mal sabor en la boca de que al llegar a sus hogares se dedicaran a mentir y fingir falsa felicidad. Esa que nunca sintieron con sus respectivas parejas, pero entre ambos encuentran.

Por eso hay que mentir.

A todos.

A ellos mismos.

¿Quién _mierda_ entiende al amor?

...

_**H**asta el domingo, mi amor, tal vez volvamos a vernos._

_Como arrancarte de **m**i vida no puedo,_

_Nunca he podido alejarme **de ti.**_

_

* * *

_

Les gusto? Si hay errores de ortografía…es un defecto que tengo.

Y sobre el final…si nose no entiendo el amor.

Si dejan Review prometo que –no ahora- pero más adelante habrá continuación

Y si…quien sabe

Cuídense y coman mucho chocolate (?


End file.
